


Come Back To Me

by MTD



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Demonic Possession, Doppelganger, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Gen, Hurt Ichabod Crane, Lori Roberts, Mental Institutions, Nicknames, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Sisters, Stubborn Ichabod, Witch - Freeform, lori mills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTD/pseuds/MTD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Previously titled NOYE: After the witnesses brush with death, Abbie finds herself fighting for her soul. With the help of an unsuspected ally, Jenny discovers something that could help or harm the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't proof read so expect mistakes.

"So what's the plan again?" Jenny asked for the second time while loading her gun.   
"We get to the woods, lure the demon out of hiding, and send it back to wherever the hell it came from." Abbie looked in the rearview mirror "Anymore questions? "  
"Nope." Jenny responded with the click of her gun.   
"So Crane, you got the incantation ready?" Abbie asked Ichabod who was nose deep in a book that was as big as him. "I believe so Ms. Mills." He answered with a slight smile and closed the book. He was happy that he had traveled and learned all he could before his untimely death.   
"Alright then we're all set." Jenny leaned back and placed her feet on the back of Abbie's seat in front of her kicking it a little.   
"Jen-ny" Abbie whined.she hated when Jenny did that. It was like having a 10 year old boy in the car.   
"What? I like to be comfortable. Not everyone sits pin straight like they have a stack of books on their head." Jenny retorted playfully.  
"Oh yeah?" Abbie looked in the rearview mirror yet again.   
"You know it's against the law to ride in a car without your seatbelt on?" Abbie asked.   
Ichabod stared straight forward. He had learned his lesson of getting into one of the mills sisters little spats. He absentmindedly rubbed his arm where they both hit him, although the hits didn't hurt one bit.   
"Ummm What's a law? I've never heard of one of those before." Jenny placed her finger on her chin mockingly.   
"Oh Ms. Mills, surely you have heard of a law before. It's-"   
Abbie shot him a look. He had been fooled once again by Jenny's overuse of sarcasm.   
Abbie smiled deviously in the rearview mirror. Jenny caught it and squinted. Just then Abbie pressed the brakes and Jenny fell off of the seat and landed on the floor with her face in Abbie's seat. Abbie was now simultaneously laughing and driving.  
"Not funny!" Jenny yelled and swatted Abbie's arm.   
Ichabod tried unsuccessfully to hide his growing smile, for he had his seatbelt on and didn't budge with the brakes.  
Jenny sat back and stared out the window with her feet on the floor. She tried to put her seatbelt on as low key as possible, but when it clicked she looked up to find Abbie again smiling.   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
"Let's pray that another Demon doesn't show it's face until at least next week." Abbie declared as she stepped through the door and stiffly took her jacket off.  
"Yeah right." Jenny responded knowing that was highly unlikely.   
This particular demon had really given them a run for their money. Leaving all three, including Ichabod whom they had dropped off first, sore and bruised.   
"That thing really kicked our asses." Abbie said walking to the back of her house.   
"Correction: kicked y'all asses" Jenny yelled from the bathroom sink.   
Abbie rolled her eyes as she walked to the bathroom and leaned on the threshold with her robe in tow.   
"Well hurry up. I'm showering first tonight. "  
Jenny left the room.  
Abbie decided to take a bath instead so she could relax her tense muscles. When she got in she immediately felt relaxed. The water was just the right temperature. She let over a half hour by before she decided to get out. When she tried to lift up she couldn't. She tried again and she was stuck. The water began heating up and she tried again with no avail. Soon the water was bubbling, scorching hot.  
"Help!" She screamed feeling her skin start to burn. She managed to get one leg out of the tub and just when she thought she was free she was being drug back in. She screamed for Jenny's help, and yet she didn't come.   
She watched the slimy hands that had a vice grip on her ankle pull her down into the tub. Her body was now completely submerged in water and she was fighting for her life. The hands held her head down. She then saw a group of people who appeared to be dead trying to climb up a cliff. Their limbs were breaking off and they were chanting her name. Just then Jenny pulled Abbie out of the water. "What the HELL are you doing??" Jenny yelled at Abbie who was gasping for air. "Are you INSANE?" Jenny went on.   
"Something was trying to kill me. " Abbie said finally when she caught her breath.   
"Yeah YOU." Jenny retorted.   
"What? No there was this-"   
"You were holding your breath under the water and just laying there." Jenny interrupted her.   
Abbie looked confused. "Jenny, I think something is after me."


	2. I'll play along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie has scars. Or so she thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter but all of them are gonna be short.

"And put some clothes on." Jenny said as she handed Abbie her robe. Abbie took it and began to put it on. "Ssssslll ouch" Abbie growled out through clenched teeth. "Something wrong?" Jenny asked looking over her shoulder at Abbie in concern. Abbie looked at Jenny like she was crazy. "So you're gonna act like you don't see my skin? Do we have something for burns?" Abbie asked looking down at her hands in disgust. "I hope this doesn't leave any marks." She mumbled more to herself than Jenny. Jenny looked at her sister's hands and legs from across the bathroom and cinched her eyebrows together in confusion. "Yeah I think I have something." Jenny said leaving the bathroom with her arms crossed still trying to wrap her mind around the situation. There was absolutely no burn marks on her sister's' body whatsoever, yet she seemed to think otherwise.  
"Here you go." Jenny didn't know why she was giving Abbie the cream, but part of her just said wait until icky was around to deliver the message that she was completely delusional. "Thanks. Do I need to wrap these up or something they're pretty bad." Abbie asked Jenny. Jenny looked down at the imaginary burns on her sister's body. "No, they're good." Jenny answered with a fake smile. This situation vaguely reminded her of when they used to play pretend as children. Jenny always quit because Abbie didn't let her fight dragons only play house. "I'm gonna go call Crane and let him know what happened." Abbie announced as she was walking out of the bathroom. Jenny followed closely behind. "Lets just get some rest. It's been a very long day. " Jenny said while taking the phone away from Abbie. " maybe you're right...I'm going to bed."  
Jenny noticed that Abbie walked like every part of her body was in pain. What was going on? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abbie had explained the situation over and over to both Crane and Jenny who was convinced that the apocalypse had finally taken its toll on the witness. "Ms. Mills I can ensure you that there are no traces of scars on your person." He was now on his knees with Abbie's hands in his. She sat on her couch and looked down at him trying not to flinch from the contact his large hands made with the sensitive fleshy wounds on hers. How can this be? She thought to herself. Jenny was in the corner of the room curled up in a chair with a book in her hands. "The people in your vision. Could they have been demons?" Jenny asked Abbie. "I guess so. I couldn't really see the faces, so yeah."  
"Thanks mom." Jenny mumbled to herself but Abbie caught it.  
"Mom? What about her?"  
"Her making us read the bible cover to cover, and then some." Jenny responded.  
Abbie gave her a confused look.  
"Your vision reminded me of something I've read before. Remember Luke 8:33? She asked.  
Abbie began reciting it. " Then the demons came out of the man and left him, and entered into the swine; and the herd rushed violently over the cliff into the Lake and were drowned."  
"according to your apparition the demons were climbing back up the cliff." Ichabod added.  
"They want to be of this world again." Jenny said to no one in particular.  
"But they need a host." Abbie said while biting her nails and looking off in space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about Jenny playing along with Abbie at first? I need to know what goes on in your heads! Lol


	3. Black and White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie and Jenny discover some secrets about their family.

"There has to be something about the Damn pigs." Abbie yelled while flipping through two books at once. "Well perhaps the swine is a metaphor." Ichabod offered. "You know, no one actually really understood why God showed those demons mercy by allowing them to enter the pigs." Jenny said while walking into the room soaking wet. "Don't tell me its raining out. " Abbie groaned. She hated the rain. "Nope, I just decided to shower in my clothes. " Jenny said taking her hood off.   
"I beg your pardon. Did you say-" Ichabod caught himself he wasn't going to fall for that trick again. Jenny smiled very wide "you're catching up Icky." Oh how he hated that name.

Abbie sat staring at her bruised forearm. Jenny looked over and noticed.   
"So we didn't get anywhere? " Jenny asked jarring Abbie from her thoughts.   
"Other than another scripture about the pigs, no." Abbie answered.   
Jenny walked over to the laptop and began her own search. They probably just didn't know where to look. Only Thirty minutes went by and bookworm Jenny thought she had found a solution. 

"So it says here that we need to go to where they reside by the powers of a witch. The host in which it latched itself onto only has the power to defeat it." Jenny read the article to them.  
Abbie looked at Ichabod "Katrina, she's a witch. " Abbie said with a smile on her face.   
"I don't think you have taken note, but my wife is currently being held prisoner in Purgatory. " Ichabod plainly said without looking at her.   
"But can't you and Abbie do your little freaky vision thingy? "Jenny asked  
"I don't know how. They just come." Abbie answered.   
"Well I guess we're on a witch hunt." Jenny said turning back to the computer. 

'Abbie come here!" Jenny yelled staring shockingly at the computer screen.   
Abbie walked over to the laptop and peered at the screen and there in plain black and white was a list of possible witches that were still alive. One of them being their mother: Lori Roberts. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I still don't feel comfortable doing this." Abbie complained as they were trotting to where she had parked her car. Why did she park so far. She hoped that she remembered to roll up her windows otherwise the interior would be soaked. Ichabod ran with his coat over his head. "I know this must be a rather uncomfortable situation Ms.Mills, but it must be done." Ichabod and Jenny crossed the street while Abbie stood still in the middle of it. She looked transfixed like she was in a daze. They hadn't noticed that she had stopped. 

Abbie stared down at the puddles on the street. Something about them seemed Different. She listened closely and could hear faint sounds that sounded very much like a small dog growling. Abbie tried to turn and walk away but like the bathtub incident she was held in place. Panic overtook her and she began to scream. She looked down the street and could see her sister and fellow witness continue to jog. The sound became louder almost overbearing like a pack of wolves trying to defend their territory. Then she heard something else, Her name. At first a whisper then loud chanting. The water began to boil and she could see a hand starting to take form. She tried once again, but still her body did not budge. 

"Leftenant! " Ichabod yelled as he turned around and saw Abbie standing in the middle of the street where a truck had lost control and was coming her way. "Abbie move!" Jenny yelled. Abbie stayed put. Ichabod calculated the time before impact and decided to take his chances. He ran in front of the truck and pushed Abbie out of the way. The truck barely missed them both. "Are you alright? " Ichabod asked. Abbie seemed to just come out of her trance. "Huh?" the rain was falling hard on her face.  
Jenny ran across the street. "Do I have to put a leash on you?" She asked Abbie giving her a once over. She helped Abbie to her feet and they all set off. They had finally made it to her car and thank God she remembered to roll up her windows. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jenny Mills to see Lori Mills. I'm her daughter. " Jenny told the nurse. Their mom had spent most of their life in this institution, but not once did they come to see her. The nurse escorted them to her room. Abbie was especially nervous seeing her mother under these circumstances. She felt bad. Jenny was the first to walk in. Lori was turned around facing the window. "Ah ah ah, ducky now you know better. " Jenny looked down at her shoes and began to take them off before entering. Abbie and Crane did the same. "Hey ma." Jenny half whispered. Suddenly she was choked up with all the memories that flooded back when she heard her childhood nickname. Lori turned around and Ichabod was shocked by how much she resembled her eldest daughter. She had the same Mocha skin, full lips, and big brown eyes. She also looked fairly young and had the hair of Jenny.   
"Hi mom." Abbie said taking a step closer. Lori smiled "lil bit, ducky!" She said embracing her daughters.  
Ichabod giggled at the pet names and each mills sister shot him a look.  
"come on and sit down." Lori demanded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those demons are really coming for Abbie. What did you guys think?


	4. Lori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama mills spills some knowledge.

"Hello, I am Ichabod Crane. I was-" Lori cut him off "I know who you are have a seat." Abbie couldn't help but smirk. She forgot how bossy her mother could be. They all sat down at a table that lori had in her room. Her room was huge. "What can I help you with?" Lori asked her children looking concerned. Jenny was too busy staring at the pictures across the room on her mother's dresser. There were tons of pictures of both Abbie and jenny from grammar school on up. "You've been keeping tabs on us?" Jenny asked her mother. "Well you are my kids." She said getting up and searching through a drawer. "We need your help with something that might seem crazy at first." Abbie said switching subjects. Lori rolled her eyes. Her lil bit was just like her father. They always had to see to believe and expected the same from others. "And what might that be." She asked still looking through her drawer. 

"We need someone to recite a spell." Ichabod said flat out. Lori's back stiffened. "I don't do that anymore. " she said turning around with gauze in her hand. "But we need it." Jenny pressed. "It's life or death." Abbie added. Lori took Abbie's hand and began wrapping it with the gauze. "Well lets say I did do it. What exactly is it for?" Lori asked still wrapping her daughters bruised hand. Jenny and Ichabod exchanged looks. They still saw nothing on Abbie's hand or anywhere else. "Remember Luke 8:33?" Abbie asked looking up at her mother. Lori nodded. "Well those demons are coming for me ma." Abbie said. Lori sighed and looked at Ichabod. "It's was not easy raising these two. You give birth to one of the biblical witnesses and you think nothing could be worse, and then you give birth to a..." Lori trailed off. They all exchanged looks. "To a what?" Jenny asked. Ichabod sat wide eyed. 

Lori walked over to where Jenny sat and tapped her on the nose like one would do a baby. "Oh Ducky, you underestimate yourself." Abbie looked at this exchange. She remembered when their mother would always do that and they would get upset. Now Abbie wanted her to, to feel a closeness that she missed.   
"Ducky, you were brought into this world for a sole purpose and that is to protect your sister." lori started. Jenny made a face. She remembered when they would be getting dressed for school and their mother would always whisper to her to look out for Abbie. 

"Therefore you were born with a special set of equipment. " lori smiled warmly. 

"You mean... she's a witch? " Ichabod inquired.  
Abbie stared at Jenny as if to see something different, but all she saw was her sarcastic little sister. 

"You're kidding me right! " Jenny laughed.   
Lori shook her head. 

"Oh fuck yeah!" Jenny exclaimed.   
"Jennifer!" Lori shot Jenny a disapproving look.   
"Visiting hours are almost up." Abbie noted.  
"How long has this thing been going on?" Lori asked Abbie. "Just a couple of days." Abbie answered.   
"Well we don't have much time. lil bit, Can you get me a furlough? " lori asked.   
"I think the leftenant could use her badge as an incentive to the staff." Ichabod offered up.  
"Ducky, I'll go over some stuff with you in the car." Lori said to Jenny.   
"Okay mom, but can you stop with the Ducky? I'm just Jenny now." Jenny complained.   
Lori smiled at Jenny "DUCKY, you will need to focus very hard this is important."   
They all proceeded to walk out of the room.  
"Hey Ducky looks like you're a witch now. Gonna give me a ride on your broomstick? " Abbie whispered to Jenny.   
"Call me that again lil bit and ill shove my broomstick so far up your-"   
"Jennifer! " lori said cutting off their little whisper argument.   
"Stop." She said pointing a motherly look at the both of them.  
Ichabod couldn't help but smile. He rather enjoyed mama mills' authority over her daughters. He didn't have to be the one getting in the middle of their brawls any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think of mama mills/ Lori. Dying to know what you thought about the nicknames lol.


	5. Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the people who reviewed.

"Ducky, you have to pay attention." Lori scolded Jenny who had given up trying to play witch in the back seat of Abbie's old truck. Jenny rolled her eyes "why do I have have do this now?" Abbie mouthed 'witch' in her rear view mirror and Jenny kicked the back of her seat.   
"You're not feeling it." Lori said to Jenny. "Damn right." Jenny said under her breath.   
"You need to feel it in your heart. "Lori said while tapping Jenny on her chest.   
"Okay lets try this again." Jenny gave in.  
"Now repeat after me. Treck par cette porte mortel assembler chair et marcher pas promouvoir."   
Jenny repeated the French sloppily.   
"Oh Lord help us." Lori said as she placed the back of her Hand on her forehead.   
Ichabod smiled at her dramatics.   
"Were gonna try something different. "Lori said as she stared out the window in thought.   
"Protect all that surrounds me." She whispered over and over.  
" pardon me, but I do believe we've arrived." Ichabod announced.

 

Abbie pulled her car over to the side of the road.  
"We're gonna have to walk from here."   
They walked through the dense woods towards the lake.  
"You never said exactly why we had to go by a lake to recite a spell. " Jenny probed her mother.  
Lori pretended like she didn't hear Jenny. "I think we're getting close." 

When they arrived at the lake they all stood in silence.  
"Okay, lets do this." Abbie stated breaking the silence.  
"What exactly are we doing here Mrs.Mills?." Ichabod asked.  
"I'm nobody's mrs." Lori said matter of factly. Abbie made a face.  
"Okay what you have to do is basically go to hell."   
All three of them exchanged looks.  
"And we do that how?" Jenny asked.   
"Dying." Lori answered.   
There was a thick and heavy silence.   
"Whoa whoa whoa. What?" Abbie yelled.   
"Certainly no one is doing that." Ichabod added.  
"It's not forever." Lori reasoned.   
"So is there some kind of spell?" Jenny asked.

"Going there? No. Getting back? Yes." Lori answered.   
Abbie was confused "so what am I supposed to do?"   
Lori gave Abbie a look.   
"No one is getting killed." Ichabod said.  
Thunder boomed from the sky   
"We don't have much time." Lori said plainly.  
The water in the lake started to rush back and forth and Abbie heard the whispering again.   
"Lets just do this."Abbie caved.  
Jenny shook her head slowly in disbelief.   
"I'm coming with." Ichabod exclaimed.   
"No, I cant let you do that. Those demons are coming after me not you." Abbie retorted.   
"Too late. I've already decided."   
It started to pour down raining. 

"Now Ducky, I'm gonna really need you to have strength, for we will only have a few minutes to do this." Lori grabbed Jenny's hands and held on tight.   
"Okay." Was all Jenny could say.  
"You're going to have to be the one to hold your sister." Lori said lightly.   
"wait you mean to drown her?" Jenny yelled wiping rain out of her eyes.  
Abbie turned around "its okay Jenny."   
After a few seconds of silence Lori began ushering them all into the water. 

Jenny stood on the side of her sister as if she was going to baptise her. Lori did the same with crane.   
"On my count I want you to start Ducky. I know its gonna gonna be hard, but its for a greater cause."  
Jenny stared at her sister who had the slightest look of fear in her eyes.   
"When you make it back I promise to give you a ride on my broomstick." Jenny said softly. Abbie gave a half hearted smile and put her hair into a ponytail.  
"NOW!" Lori yelled.  
Jenny dipped Abbie into the water holding her nose and forehead down. Water rushed into Abbie's lungs blocking off any chance at inhaling. Abbie could feel her head becoming light and out of instinct she began to flail.  
Jenny looked over to her mother who was doing the same to a flailing Ichabod. 

Abbie grabbed at Jenny's wrist and Jenny let out a tear although you couldn't tell because of all the heavy rain pouring down on them. she couldn't help but think back to when she was possessed and told to kill her sister. It was coming true. Abbie's chest began to hurt and feel heavy. Her lungs wanted desperately to breathe. Jenny held her down until she became still, lifeless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts??


	6. strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's up to Jenny to bring Abbie back

Jenny stared at her sisters lifeless body in the water. She let go and her body floated up to the top.  
"Ducky! Hurry bring her back to the shore." Lori yelled. Jenny picked up her sister and began to carry her back to the land. She laid her down carefully and looked at her skin, It was already pale.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abbie and Ichabod awoke in a place that didn't too much look like hell. It looked almost like the forest of sleepy hollow. Only this place was darker, creepier.  
"Are you alright leftenant?" Ichabod asked as they both sat up.  
"Yeah, you?" Abbie answered standing to her feet.  
"This place doesn't look at all how I would imagine Hell to be." Ichabod noted.  
"So where are these demons?" Abbie asked out loud.  
Just then distorted laughter was heard in the surrounding forest. Abbie pulled out her gun; but didn't know where to aim. She saw a black lanky figure run in her peripheral vision and she shot. More snickering could be heard.  
"Perhaps we should get going leftenant. " Ichabod offered.  
They set off on a trail. The sky turned very dark like someone had suddenly turned off all the lights. Thats when the chanting started. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rain still hadn't subsided and Jenny was soaked and coughing. "we have to wait a little while until we can start." Lori said to Jenny who didn't pay her any mind. She was too busy engrossed in the what if's. What if she wasn't strong enough to bring her back? What if something goes wrong when they are in hell? What if she never got her sister back?  
"You okay?" Lori asked touching Jenny's shoulder.  
"Yes! Im fine!" She replied snatching away from her.  
She really wasn't fine, she was a wreck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Abbie." She heard a demonic voice yell, and then another, and another until the whole forest was filled with nothing but Abbies'.She and Ichabod stood back to back ready for one to attack. Just then a skinny hand reached out and grabbed her ankle, making her fall and dragging her off. Ichabod turned around and pulled her arm. They continued their little twisted game of tug of war until Abbie fell on top of Ichabod. They both blushed a little. Soon there were About ten demons standing before them and more were coming. Ichabod and Abbie took flight. They ran until they couldn't. 

At the end of the forest was a huge cliff and Abbie would have continued running if not for Ichabod pulling her arm back. Thats where the demons had them cornered. Their skin started to melt off and form together creating one large demon. Abbie began firing. The bullets did no harm, just disappeared in the tar like skin of his. It walked up to Ichabod and slapped him about 20 feet back. He was winded trying to catch his breath.

"I am Grace Abigail Mills" abbie stated squaring her shoulders "one of the two biblical witnesses, and if you could have invaded me you would have already." Ichabod snuck up behind the demon and stabbed it with a salt covered dagger. Before Abbie could get another word out the demon pushed her off of the cliff, but Abbie hung on with one hand. 

Ichabod rushed over to her aid pulling her arm back up but before he could get her all the way up, the demon pushed his leg with his last breath and they both began to slip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
"Its time Ducky repeat after me." Lori announced. She took Jenny's thumb and punctured it with a thick needle. "Ow!"she exclaimed as she watched her mother do the same to herself.  
She rubbed her blood across ichabods forehead in the shape of a cross and commanded Jenny to do the same.  
"Before time and after" Lori started.  
"Before time and after." Jenny repeated with her Hand on Abbie's cold forehead.  
"Before knowing and nothing. Here lies the witness of our people. In death you give life Olsiris, let him cross over. The God's do command thee Adonis, Helnyum, Peenay to release thine observer. They were prepared to parish for their calling. Know your power Olsiris, and release!." Lori chanted and Jenny repeated. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Don't let go!" Abbie begged Ichabod. She could feel his grip loosening. "I'll never let go."Ichabod said as he held on tighter. Abbie tried her best to pull herself up, but it was too hard. Ichabod looked down at his hand which seemed to be disappearing. Abbie noticed too "no!" She yelled soon his whole body was disappearing and Abbie fell towards the water and boulders. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichabod felt raindrops on his face and was greeted by the brown eyes of Lori. "How's the leftenant?" He asked with a scratchy throat. He looked over and saw her lifeless body. "Leftenant!" He yelled getting to his feet. "What happened?" Jenny asked panicked "I did what you told me to." Lori tapped her own chest. Jenny started again "Before time and after. Before knowing and nothing. " she recited the whole thing and still nothing happened. Ichabod tried to rush to Abbie's side, but Lori held him back. "Do something! " he yelled feeling his blood start to boil. "She has to do this." Lori said calmly.  
Jenny began sobbing "before time and after. " She stopped to catch her breath. "Before knowing and nothing." She repeated the spell once again.  
Abbie still didn't stir. Jenny sobbed harder wiping her soaked hair out of her face. Then she heard faint coughing behind her closed eyes. Abbie spit up a mouthful of water and opened her eyes. Jenny hugged her tightly and couldn't stop crying. "I guess you are a witch." Abbie whispered into Jenny's ear. Jenny nodded and wiped the snot from her nose. 

Lori walked over to Abbie with a smile and tapped her on the nose like a toddler. "My lil bit." She said hugging her. Abbie smiled at the gesture. Never in her life did she think she would be hugging both her mother and sister at the same time.  
"Thank you" she mouthed to Ichabod who was smiling at the three women. He did a slight bow. "Okay can we get to the car now?" Jenny asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .I know it seemed rushed, but that's how I wanted it. I didn't want to focus too much on Ichabod, just the Mills sisters.


	7. soft ice cream cones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie's behavior is questionable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to continue this fic

It has been three days since Abbie and Cranes brush with death and Abbie slept through most of the three days. It's now 1pm and Jenny burst into Abbie's room. "Gosh Abbie I know you died and everything but get the hell over it!" Abbie stared at the wall with her back to Jenny. "Come ooon Abbie get up lets go somewhere." Jenny jumped on the bed forcing Abbie to turn and look at her. "okay." Abbie said with a smile and a kick of the covers. "Oh." Jenny thought she would have had to work harder than that to convince her to come out of her dungeon. "Cool get dressed and we'll go for ice cream." She added leaving Abbies room. 

XXXX  
Jenny sat on the couch mindlessly flipping through channels on the T.V when Abbie came out of her room dressed. Jenny turned to see what she had on and laughed.   
"What the hell?" Jenny said through laughter.   
"What?" Abbie asked with a faint smile on her face. She did a little twirl for extra effect. Abbie wore a white boyfriend crop top and black shorts.   
"I've never seen you show so much skin." Jenny admitted.  
"Its hot!" Abbie began "and plus you said that we were just going to get ice cream."   
"Yeah but I've seen you wear a leather jacket in scorching heat." Jenny retorted.   
Abbie went to her room as if she had forgotten something and came back out tying a plaid shirt around her waist.  
"Complete." She said smiling   
"Whatever, you ready?" Jenny asked grabbing her keys.  
"Yup." Abbie answered. 

XX XXXX

"So you and mom figured out this witch thing?" Abbie asked Jenny while licking her double fudge ice cream. Jenny walked alongside her having trouble with her strawberry ice cream that seemed to be melting at an alarming rate.   
"Not even close." She answered wiping her hands with a napkin. "She wants me to start doing weekly visits to 'practice' with her, but I think she's just lonely." She added.  
"Awwwwwww mommy misses her ducky." Abbie laughed.  
Jenny gave her a warning glance. "She misses her lil bit as well" Jenny said tapping Abbie on the nose and doing an impression of their mother's southern accent. Abbie couldn't help but laugh out loud and wasn't watching where she was going. She accidentally bumped into this guy ahead of her. Stepping on the back of his heels and getting ice cream on his arm. He whirled around quickly stepping in Abbie's face "watch where you're going." She stepped back. "Oh sorry." She apologized looking kind of embarrassed. "Bet you are." He said sarcastically as he swatted her ice cream out of her hands. "Hey!" Jenny yelled "you better get out of here while you still can." "No, its alright. " Abbie said to Jenny laughing. He patted Abbie on the arm and his face held a narcissistic grin as he turned the corner and walked away. Abbie had a vision of all the brutal ways that she could end his life. She smiled at the welcoming thoughts. 

"Why didn't you rip into his ass?" Jenny asked highly annoyed. "Oh, he'll get his." Abbie answered with a sly smirk on her face.


	8. Manifestation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in hell.

**FLASHBACK**  
Abbie saw cranes hand start to disappear and she was slipping, slipping fast. She couldn't hold her own weight with the angle she was on. "No! Don't let go!" Abbie begged Ichabod who was fighting desperately to keep a grip on her hand. "I won't!" Ichabod yelled in response "not ever." He looked down at his fingers. Only some of the color was there. Abbie let out a sob "Oh God." She yelled to no one in particular. She watched as the rest of Ichabod dissipated and she began to fall. She fell towards the water and the boulders, but somehow she felt relieved. She had been holding on for so long that her muscles started to ache and she welcomed the impact of her body hitting the rushing waters. Just then, a hand appeared grabbing hold of her arm and pulling her back up. Abbie was about to drop to her knees and thank whomever had saved her until she turned around and saw exactly who it was. 

Herself.

Or a mirror image of herself. This other Abbie didn't have a sparkle of something in her eye, she didn't have a ready-for-anything posture, or a trusting smile. Instead, she had dark eyes, ones of which held no pupils, no life. She stood almost animalistic ready to pounce at any second, and her face held a glare so strong that the real Abbie wondered if she could ever really look that intimidating.

They stood staring at each other for sometime.   
"What the hell?" Real Abbie whispered to herself. Then something happened that Abbie had not been expecting at all. The imposter hugged her. It was such a simple embrace, at first. 

Abbie tried to let go and see what all of this was about, but the doppelganger was not having it. She squeezed Abbie.  
"Whoa!" Abbie exclaimed feeling a tad bit claustrophobic.   
Still she squeezed harder. Abbie felt her chest begin to burn and she could barely breath. She tried pushing her away, but she didn't budge only held on tighter. Abbie was now gasping for air and she thought that she was going to die, that was until the doppelganger disappeared. 

The doppelganger not only disappeared, but she disappeared inside of her. Abbie had yet come to this realization, for she was in a catatonic state. She stood there staring off into the woods that was an exact replica of the woods in Sleepy Hollow. She only looked down when she saw herself start to disappear just as Crane had moments before. 

 

**PRESENT DAY**  
"I don't know, something about her seems off...different." Jenny spoke in whispered tones to Ichabod so that Abbie wouldn't hear from where she sat in the archives reading a book.   
"There is nothing out of the ordinary about the leftenant." Ichabod responded stealing glances towards Abbie every now and then like he expected her to be doing handstands behind his back.   
"Just the other day she totally let this dude punk her." Jenny whispered back "the Abbie I know would have ripped his head off if he looked at her wrong."   
"Perhaps the leftenant is growing up." Ichabod lifted one suggestive eyebrow toward Jenny. Implying that she should do the same.   
"Whatever, I'm taking a break." Jenny said as she crossed the archives floor.   
She looked up to find Abbie burning a hole through her skull with the most intense glare Jenny had ever seen. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.   
'She definitely heard me' Jenny thought as she exited the room.


	9. 3:08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie wants help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every possession is different for everyone.

Jenny was fast asleep until she heard noises outside of her bedroom door. She stared at the ceiling willing the tap-tap-tapping away. When it continued she sat up fast, angry that the noise would not let her be. "Abbie! " she yelled glancing at the clock that sat upon her nightstand. It read 3:08AM. When she didn't get an answer she decided to go check out the noise. "Abbie, if you're up cooking this late I swear-" she was cut off by what she saw. 

Abbie stood in the dining room facing the wall rocking back and forth. She saw where the noise was coming from. In her hand she held a knife that hit the wall every time she leaned forward. Jenny cinched her eyebrows together "Abbie" she whispered, but Abbie continued to rock on the balls of her feet. Jenny walked up to her slowly with her hands in front of her in case she decided to put the knife to use. "Abbie what's wrong?" She asked when she was just a few feet behind her. Jenny reached out a hand and placed it on her shoulder. Abbie let out an ear splitting scream and turned around. Shocked by the sudden outburst Jenny tripped and fell to the ground. Abbie kneeled tears streaming down her face and hands placed as if in prayer with the knife still in them. "Please!" She begged Jenny. "Please! Help me!" She seemed as though she was struggling to say those words. Jenny was shocked by this. This was the first time in almost over a week that she seemed herself, genuine. Abbie leaned down and put her head on Jenny's legs sobbing. Jenny touched her head. Abbie slapped the floor hard making Jenny flinch."Shut Up!" she yelled looking off into space not speaking to Jenny. And with that Abbie rose to her feet, every trace of her crying was now erased. 

In its place stood an icy glare at Jenny. Jenny stood up staring at the knife afraid that she might use it. Abbie walked up to her slightly taller sister and lifted the knife. Jenny was not afraid of her sister she could subdue her at any moment, but the way she stared at her caused Jenny to think otherwise. Abbie let the knife drop to the floor and smiled. All of her teeth showed as she burst into laughter. Jenny stood stunned. What was happening with her sister? Abbie continued to cackle as she reached up and tapped Jenny on the nose. Jenny grabbed her wrist. "Ooooh" Abbie teased insinuating that Jenny wouldn't do anything. She snatched her arm away from Jenny and sauntered off to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think about this scene? I found it interesting to see Abbie fighting with herself.


	10. I See You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie is acting normal. Jenny gets a lesson from her mother.

Jenny woke up the next morning to the sounds of Abbie muttering about the house as she usually did. Jenny hadn't gotten much sleep she was too busy trying to figure out what she had witnessed last night. She got out of bed, put her curly hair into a ponytail and slipped into her pajama shorts and house shoes. Preparing to face whatever kind of state Abbie was in that morning. 

She opened her door and walked into the living room to find Abbie on her hands and knees peeking underneath the couch. She wore her cop uniform. "Have you seen my holster?" Abbie asked getting up and checking behind the pillows on the couch. Jenny stared at her. How can she be so normal? How is it possible that she can be searching for a damn holster when she practically threatened to stab her last night.? "Jenny, come on I'm gonna be late. Have you seen it?" Abbie asked again. Jenny snapped out of her thoughts. "Umm, yeah I think so go check your closet on the floor." She answered still quite confused by this normalcy she was experiencing. Abbie shuffled passed Jenny. Jenny just stood by the threshold with her arms folded taking note of her sisters behavior. "Got it" she heard Abbie say from her room. She walked out wrapping it around her waist as she grabbed some files off of the counter. "Alright, see you. " Abbie announced when she was almost out the door. "Wait!" Jenny yelled stopping Abbie. "Yeah?" She answered turning around nearly dropping her files. "Mom wants to see the both of us today." Abbie rolled her eyes. "Today is a busy day for me." Abbie tried. "Maybe another time." She added. Jenny pursed her lips and folded her arms, sitting into her hip a little. Signaling that Abbie had no choice but to come. Abbie let out a breath. "Alright Fine, I'll try to make it." Jenny walked back into her room because she knew that Abbie would end up coming. 

 

XXXXXXX

At the Sleepy Hollow police station everything was buzzing. Apparently there had been two murders the night before and Captain Frank Irving was definitely not happy. "Mills I needed you here like yesterday. " he scolded as he walked from one desk to the other picking up papers that he needed. "I know, sorry sir." Abbie apologized while trying to keep up with his long strides. Irving paused for a second so that she could catch up. "Here." He said handing her two pictures. "These are our victims. Sam Thompson and Rebecca Williams." Abbie peered at the pictures nothing about them seemed familiar. "Are their deaths you know, unnatural?" she asked thinking that was the reason she was assigned. "No, looks like a drowning and a stabbing." he answered not really paying attention to her. She glanced at the photos feeling remorse for the two young people. "Better get started." She said as she walked to her desk.

XXXXXXX

"Knock knock." Jenny said as she took her shoes off at her mother's doorway. "Hey Ducky, how are you? Where's your sister?" She asked glancing around as if Abbie was hiding behind Jenny. "She said that she'll try to make it." Jenny answered while walking over to the rocking chair where she usually sat when visiting her mother. she sat in it side ways her feet dangling over the arm of the chair. Lori shook her head. She had tried to teach her girls to behave like, well girls. Instead they're going around toting guns, slouching, and have the mouths of sailors. She walked over to Jenny and took her hair out of its usual ponytail so that it fell over her shoulders, mimicking her own hair. "Why don't you wear it this way. You're so beautiful." Lori asked her daughter fixing fly away hairs. "Because when I'm about to off some demon I don't want hair in my face." Jenny responded curling up in the big rocking chair. Lori let out a frustrated breath. 

"So when am I gonna learn how to kill someone with my mind?" Jenny joked. "We don't use God's gift as a means to cause harm. And besides you're not ready for that yet." Lori said matter-of-factly as she walked and sat at the table in the middle of her room. Jenny got up "oh come on! I brought my dead sister back to life." Jenny laughed. "Indeed. You are quite powerful and the power of resurgence is a pretty rare gift to have, but you need to perfect the smaller things." Jenny sat at the table "okay fine." lori grabbed a cup and placed it on the table. "Lift it." Jenny reached for the cup but Lori smacked her hand away. Jenny looked at Lori confused. Lori pointed to her temple and Jenny laughed which was greeted with a stern look from her mother. "You need to focus, tell the cup to lift." Lori commanded. Jenny stared at the cup willing it to move an inch or two. After several tries Lori got up and walked over to her dresser. Jenny became frustrated. "Well let me see you do it." The cup suddenly flew from the table to the dresser all while Lori still had her back turned and was rummaging through her things. Lori turned around when she finally found what she was looking for: earplugs. She grabbed the cup and placed it on the table again. "Here, try these." Jenny tried once again with the earplugs but the cup stayed glued to the table. 

"Hold on." Jenny got up and retrieved her Ipod from her bag. She began blasting music through her headphones. Jenny sat back down at the table. Lori said something about today's generation, but Jenny couldn't hear her. She focused on the cup as hard as she could and the cup lifted and came into her hand. Jenny jumped out of her chair in a celebration Dance. "Hell yeah!" Lori laughed at how silly Jenny looked dancing.

"I miss a party? " Abbie asked at the door. Lori looked over at her daughter, something was different about her. "I just moved a cup with my mind!" Jenny said a little too loud forgetting she had the headphones in. "Hello Abigail." Lori nodded in Abbie's direction. Abbie stared at her. Jenny took her headphones out. Abbie walked into the room. Lori noted how she didn't take her shoes off. "Abigail, your shoes please." Jenny found it weird that her mother used Abbie's middle name. "Oh, must've forgot." Abbie laughed nervously as she took off her work shoes. Lori and Jenny took their seats at the table while Abbie sat in the back in the rocking chair. 

"So how's work?" Lori asked Abbie as she set out a candle for Jenny to practice on. "Light it." Lori said to Jenny as she stared at Abbie. "The same." Abbie responded staring right back at her mother. Jenny had her face close to the candle willing it to light. Lori pushed her head back softly while still making eye contact with her eldest daughter. "Not to close ducky." She whispered. "So where's Mr. Crane?" Lori pressed Abbie for more information. "He's doing some research on one of our cases." She responded with a slight smile. Lori returned the fake smile making the same face as her daughter. It was really uncanny how much they resembled one another. "I see you." Lori mouthed to Abbie. "I did it!" Jenny yelled. Lori looked at the candle that was flickering back and forth. " ah! Resurgence, telekinesis, and pyrokinesis looks like you're my daughter after all." Lori joked. Jenny felt proud of herself who knew she was capable of all these things. Lori looked from Jenny to Abbie who stared at the lit candle. "Well I think it's time to end this session. Come again tomorrow Ducky, nice seeing you...Abigail" Lori stared at Abbie who tried to stare her down with a menacing glare. As both Abbie and Jenny turned to leave Lori 'accidentally' bumped into Abbie with a needle in her hand drawing blood out of the small puncture wound. "Ow!" Abbie complained. "Oh sorry let me get that for you" she grabbed a kleenex and wiped the blood.   
As Abbie and Jenny left the room Lori looked worriedly after her daughters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far you might as well give me a review/comment


	11. Burning candles, Anointed oil, and Holy Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny makes a realization and Lori does too

Jenny stayed out late that night hoping that Abbie would be asleep when she got in. They said nothing to each other as soon as they crossed the threshold of their mother's room. They both walked to their separate cars without a goodbye and sped off. Jenny hated this. She thought that their relationship had grown a lot, but apparently not. Jenny walked into the house quietly in case Abbie had been asleep. "Oh." She said out loud when she saw Abbie on the couch with files in her hand. Jenny nodded Abbie's way and proceeded to her room. "Not gonna sit and talk like we used to?" Abbie asked with a fake smile and mocking tone. Jenny didn't like the way she said it like she was being vindictive. "Nope." Jenny walked into her room and closed the door with a little too much force so Abbie would know not to come in. Abbie stared off into space smirking. A silent tear rolled down her face. "STOP IT!" she yelled as she hit the coffee table with her palm. "We don't have time for tears witness...we have greater plans." She added. 

XXXXXXX 

Jenny got out of bed in the middle of the night parched, so she walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. She opened the cabinet and used her telekinesis to pick up a cup simply because she could. She noticed Abbie had left her files out on the counter and peered over at them out of curiosity. She simultaneously ran the tap water and read the files. She had managed to levitate the cup over to the sink without looking at it. She was getting pretty good. She flipped the pages being bored by what she saw until she saw pictures of the two victims. Her concentration on the cup broke and the glass shattered to the floor. The male victim was the guy that got into Abbie's face at the park earlier that week. She started to remember what Abbie had said 'Oh, he's gonna get his.' She was shocked. Surely Abbie didn't kill this guy over a soft serve ice cream cone.

Just then Abbie emerged from her bedroom. "What's going on?" She asked standing by the doorway. "Nothing, just dropped a glass of water that's all." Jenny said reassuringly as she discreetly closed the files with her left hand. "Oh, well clean it up." She said as she walked back into her room. Jenny quickly swept up the glass and hurried to her room to grab her cell phone. She dialed Irvings number as she walked out to the front porch.  
"Irving!" Jenny yelled/whispered when she heard him pick up his phone.  
"Mills, this had better be an emergency or a booty-" Jenny cut him off.  
"Did you find a weapon at the scene of the crime with the two victims?" Jenny spit out.  
"No, I don't understand why this concerns yo-"  
"Well did you find fingerprints at the scene? " she interrupted again.  
"Yes, but we didn't get the results back yet." He answered.  
"Well put a damn rush on it!" Jenny responded as she hung up the phone.  
She turned around and stared at the house not wanting to go back in.

XXXXXXX

Lori sat up in her bed waiting for the time where the nurses stopped making their rounds so that she could be alone. She saw her eldest daughter today and something was off. Something otherworldly resided behind her eyes, tainting her soul and she was gonna find out what. She looked at her clock it read 1:36 AM. They should be done with their rounds she thought. She pulled back her covers and sat at the table in the middle of her room where two candles sat. She looked at them and they lit up the dark room. She couldn't risk being caught by the nurses with the room light. 

She pulled out the Kleenex that she wiped Abbie's blood with and sat it on the table along with a bowl of holy water and a bottle of anointed oil. She took three deep breaths to center herself. Once she was grounded, she took a needle and punctured her index finger. She had been doing this for so long that it no longer hurt her. She squeezed her finger so that her blood could pour into the bowl of holy water. All the while reciting. 

“I anoint you in the name of the Lord and Lady as a magickal tool to be used in the aiding of my magick.   
I charge ye to increase my spiritual awareness." 

She took the oil and poured it into the palm of her hand. She made a fist and let some of the oil drip into the bowl and flicked the rest over her shoulders. She took the kleenex with Abbie's blood on it and dipped it into the bowl. On her wrist she drew the symbol of an eye with the kleenex.  
"Into the threads of time I cast my thoughts, To catch a glimpse of what will be! O’ Gods of Asgard, bring into my mind,The lovely gift of prophecy!" 

Lori was overtaken by a vision. She saw herself and Jenny drowning Ichabod and Abbie in the lake, sending them into hell. Everything seemed to be sped up. She then saw Abbie and Ichabod standing back to back fighting off of demons that were trying to drag Abbie away. Just then she saw Abbie falling and a hand catch her. Abbie was then hugged by a doppelganger demon who disintegrated into her. Lori was coming out of her vision when she heard her daughter's overwhelming scream and passed out.

Abbie awoke at 3:08AM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of fun writing the witch stuff. I hope it doesn't sound too cheesy. I love Lori.


	12. A Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny finds out exactly what Abbie has done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little dark.

"Crane, I'm being serious here. I think that Abbie offed that guy and his girl." Jenny whispered to Ichabod as they stood outside of the local café. She was a little agitated because she hadn't had a good nights sleep in days due to Abbie getting up at 3AM every night and bumping around. "And you expect me to believe that the leftenat killed someone simply because he swatted a frozen dessert from her hands." Jenny was getting annoyed. Yes of course she wanted him to believe her. "Exactly." She said out loud.  
Ichabod turned to walk away. He wasn't going to stay and listen to this crazy babble about his fellow witness. He couldn't. Jenny started after him "you know she hasn't really been herself these past few days." She said as she caught up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Yes, the leftenant has been a little, how should I say, odd as of late but I am pretty sure that is entirely due to her brush with death." Ichabod replied getting tired of this conversation.   
Jenny stared at him. She gave up trying to convince Ichabod of anything. "Okay,yup that's totally right." She said with a mouthful of sarcasm and walked off toward her car.

XXXXXXX

"Mills." Captain Irving called Abbie into his office. She appeared shortly, leaning against the threshold. She looked at him from underneath her eyebrows,holding her head slightly to the right. Irving took in her appearance. She look like she had lost about 10 pounds, pounds in which she needed. She had dark circles and bags under her eyes, and her skin appeared dry. Her usually straightened and side swept hair was replaced by a curly mess of a ponytail. 

"Damn Mills. You look horrible. " He said blatantly. "You alright?" He added. She stared at him. Visions of her ending his life with just one flick of a blade flashed through her mind. "Fine. You wanted something?" She asked leaning off of the threshold.   
"Yes, can you explain to me why your sister knows details about an ongoing case?" Irving asked.  
Abbie's eyes got big "what?"   
"She called me last night asking to put a rush on the DNA results." Irving responded dryly.  
Abbie nodded. "I'll find out why." 

 

XXXXXXXXX

"Mom?" Jenny said as she walked into her mothers room. Lori was on her bed reading the bible. "What happened?" Jenny asked her mother noticing the bandage on her head. "Slipped." Lori said as she sat the Bible down carefully. "You okay?" Jenny asked weary. "Yes, fine." Lori said with a plastered smile. This is where they inherited their ability to push everything down inside and never face their feelings.  
"Okay, we have a problem." Jenny started.   
Lori got up and walked by Jenny lightly brushing her shoulder with her hand as she did so. Jenny was immediately overtaken by a vision. Lori made herself a cup of coffee as this happened. 

VISION

Abbie waited until she knew Jenny was asleep to leave the house. She grabbed the knife that Jenny had found her with and hopped into her truck. She was on a mission. Abbie arrived at his house shortly after. She waited until she saw that every light was out and then she made her move. She entered through the back door. His lock wasn't much, just a little flick of the wrist and you were in. She ascended the stairs slowly careful not to wake her sleeping victim.   
"Hello." She whispered in his ear startling him awake.  
"What the hell?" He yelled when he saw who it was.   
She paced his room floor back and forth running her finger up and down the knife.   
"Aaahhh, language." She smiled sarcastic

He got up suddenly and Abbie brought the knife back.   
"No!" She screamed dropping the knife. "Don't make me do this please!" He pushed her to the wall pinning her there. "Stop!" She cried "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-". He put his hand around her throat shaking her.   
"What did you come here to do huh? Kill me? You crazy bitch!"   
Abbie put her hands around his trying to get him to loosen his grip. He shook her one more time making her head hit the wall. She dropped her hands and became calm. He noticed a change in her eyes. They became dark, lifeless. She pushed him off of her with unusual strength. He flew back to the bed and she picked up the knife.   
"You had your chance." She whispered and stabbed him until he no longer drew breath.   
A piercing scream came from behind her. She quickly turned around to find a brunette woman, whom she presumed was his girlfriend, screaming at the top of her lungs.   
Abbie lunged at her grabbing her arm and pinning it behind her back. She drug her to the bathroom and drowned her in the bathtub.   
After her mission was complete she drove back home and put the knife in a safe place.

PRESENT

Jenny gasped at what she just saw.   
"I know, Ducky, a big problem." Lori said finishing off her coffee.  
"Well we have to do something." Jenny said.  
"Way ahead of you." Lori replied. "I gotta get out of here first."   
"How are we gonna do that? Abbie isn't here, and if she was she wouldn't be trying to assist us." Jenny inquired.  
Lori opened her door and walked out.   
"Hey," she said to one of the nurses "I'm going to be leaving here."   
"Not today you're not." The nurse said with a frown.  
"See!" Jenny said irritated.  
Lori smirked at Jenny.  
"I'm sorry, what did you say? I couldn't quite hear you." Lori said with a smile.   
The nurse began again "I said-"  
Lori waved her hand and the nurse stopped. She was frozen in place. Jenny looked around and the whole facility was on pause. She was shocked.  
"Come on." Lori calmly said.   
They walked out of the front door.  
"I could have really used that I don't know, about 13 years ago." Jenny joked.

XXXXXX

"Crane." Captain Irving said when he answered the phone.  
"Yes?" Ichabod answered.  
"You might want to come and see this." Irving said with a sigh.


	13. Me and You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie is confronted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I still have Any viewers hope you like this chapter.

Frank couldn't believe what his eyes were telling him. He saw the information before him, but couldn't wrap his mind around it. He had come into his office to find an email labeled Urgent: DNA Results. As soon as he opened the attachment a picture of Abbie Mills, his lieutenant, popped up on the screen. "What?" He whispered to himself trying to make sense of this newfound information. He immediately called the only person he knew that could possibly help him, Crane.   
"Whatever is the matter Captain? You sounded quite upset over the electronic communication device." Ichabod said as he quickly walked into the office without knocking.  
Irving didn't say a word, just simply turned his computer screen towards him so that he could read the email.  
Ichabod's eyes grew very wide as he read its contents.  
"Well certainly this is wrong information! Ms. Jenny tried but failed to persuade me into believing this earlier." Ichabod ranted.  
"How did Jenny know?" Irving asked becoming curious.  
"Oh some poppycock about frozen desserts and accidents. I really don't recall." Crane answered.   
"I'll get in contact with Jenny and ask a few questions." Irving said while picking up his phone.  
"You believe Ms. Mills could have done this?" Ichabod asked concern written all over his face.  
"Any things possible." Irving answered as he dialed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jenny and Lori pulled into the driveway in front of Abbie's house.  
"So what's the plan?" Jenny asked as they both exited the car.   
"We get whatever the hell is in lil' bit the hell out." Lori said as she walked up the porch steps.  
"Mom! You cursed!" Jenny said with a half smirk.  
"Yeah well." She shrugged her shoulders.  
Jenny stepped in front of her and let them in. Her phone rang out loud. She looked down and saw that it was Irving.  
"Hello?" She answered.   
"Your sister-" Irving was cut off by Abbie's entrance into the room.   
"Aahh, a family reunion!" Abbie said in mock excitement and clapped her hands together.  
Jenny and Lori stared at her.  
"What were you saying Irving?" Jenny said breaking the silence.   
Abbie quickly looked at the phone and it flew from Jenny's hand crashing violently to the wall.  
"What the hell?" Jenny said in shock.  
Abbie then stared at Jenny and she flew back towards the door hitting her head as she did so.  
"Shit!" Jenny said grabbing her head and sitting on the floor.  
Lori stepped protectively in front of Jenny, reached into her pocket and removed an emerald crystal.   
“I surround us with a shield of protection.  We are safe within this space. Whatever you are you can not touch us.” She said rolling the crystal around in her hand.  
Jenny looked down at her mothers hand and noticed that the crystal now glowed as she twirled it in her hands.   
Abbie lunged at the two of them but wasn't able to come any closer.   
"Cool." Jenny said staring at Abbie as she stood up.  
Abbie ran towards the back door.  
"Leftenant!" Ichabod yelled as Abbie opened the door.  
"Crane?" Abbie looked up at him sincerely.  
Ichabod stepped closer to her and she pushed him back with unbelievable strength. "Stay away from me, witness." She said glaring at him from the threshold.   
"Abbie stop!" Jenny yelled from the front of the house.  
Abbie turned around and stared at Lori. Lori didn't break eye contact.  
Abbie went into the kitchen and picked up a knife.   
"And what you gonna do with that?" Lori smirked as she continued to roll the crystal in her palm.   
Abbie plastered the same smirk on her face with a tilt of her head. She brought the knife up to her own arm all while staring at Lori.  
Lori looked down at it.  
"Stop!" Jenny yelled.  
Abbie sliced her forearm and blood began oozing out.  
Lori looked down at her own arm and noticed that she had an identical gash. She stopped twirling the crystal and it stopped glowing.   
"Mom!"Jenny yelled as she watched her mother crumple to the floor. She bent down to help her.   
"Oh, Grace has another arm just for you."Abbie said.  
Abbie brought the knife up to her arm again and Jenny stared at it until it flew from her hand.  
Ichabod ran back into the house just then and tackled her onto the ground. He took both of her wrists, wrapped them around her stomach and held on tight.  
Abbie placed a kick in his lower region and he let go quickly doubling over.   
Jenny tried to apply pressure to her mothers wrists.   
"She's gonna bleed out!" Jenny yelled to Ichabod "and so is Abbie" she added when she saw all the blood on Ichabod's hands and shirt.   
Ichabod looked at the door in which abbie had left.  
"Go get her!" Jenny yelled as she ripped the sleeves of her shirt and tied it around her mothers arm.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichabod ran in the direction that Abbie had just taken. He saw her get into her truck and start it up.  
"Leftenant!" he yelled getting her attention. Usually they had an incantation for something like this Ichabod thought to himself. He felt completely useless. As Abbie backed up the car Ichabod ran into the middle of the street blocking her passage. Abbie stared at him and revved her engine. Ichabod did not move. He saw the look in her eyes when she opened the door to find that it was him there. He saw the way they pleaded with him. She had recognized him, surely she wouldn't run him over. On the contrary Abbie placed her foot on the gas pedal and held it down. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jenny tried her best to wake her mother, but she still remained passed out with her pulse getting weaker.  
"Mom! Tell me what to do!" Jenny sobbed still trying to control the bleeding. "Mom?" She looked down when she saw her mothers hand open and the crystal fall out. She laid her head on her chest in search for a heartbeat. She found none.  
Jenny stood up with the crystal in her hand and walked outside. As Abbie was about to drive away leaving a bloodied and bruised Ichabod in her wake, Jenny stood in front of the car. Abbie pressed the gas, picked up speed and was nearing Jenny. Jenny never even blinked, but the car stopped just mere inches in front of her.  
"Now this is between me and you." Jenny spat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your thoughts/reactions


	14. Peppermint Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lori is in purgatory.

Lori woke up to the sound of little kids screaming. She ran through her old house that she used to own in Sleepy Hollow. She took the stairs two at a time hearing the screams get louder. What was going on? Lori walked into the living room and saw her babies aged 7 and 9 screaming at the top of their lungs. "Lil bit, ducky" she said above a whisper too shocked to yell. "Mommy!" Jenny screamed, but she was not looking at Lori she was looking at a chair. Lori walked further into the living room to get a better view. She saw a much younger, would be vibrant Lori if demons hadn't plagued her, sitting in the chair. That Lori made no eye contact with her children, just stared off into space. "Mama!" Abbie yelled. "They're gonna take us mama they're coming! What do you want me to do?" That was just like Abbie. She always took charge of things even at her young age. Lori walked up to her little girls "mama's right here baby." She said kneeling in front of them crying. "You want us to run mama?" Abbie asked looking at the young Lori sitting in the chair. Jenny looked out the window. "They here."

XXXXXXX 

 

Jenny stared abbie down as Abbie floored the engine of the car, but due to the power that was emanating off of Jenny the car did not move. She felt as though all of her mothers power had left her and seeped into her very bloodstream. Jenny walked around to the drivers seat of the car and opened the door. Ichabod watched in pain as he laid unable to move on the ground. Jenny opened the door and Abbie shot her a look. Jenny stumbled back a little winded by whatever the demon tried to do to her. She snatched Abbie out of the car by her arm. Noticing that blood was still pooling out of it Jenny wondered how she was still alive. Her skin burned to the touch. Abbie's body was being strained in many ways. It was only because the demon invaded that she took another breath. Abbie wiggled and thrashed trying to get out of Jenny's grip. Jenny wrapped both arms around Abbie's waist and proceeded to drag her towards the house. Abbie turned around and back handed Jenny across the face sending her flying to the ground.

Jenny looked up with a newfound anger " Dixi ambula Nunc!" She yelled in perfect Latin. Where did that come from? Abbie turned around and did as she was told, walk inside the house.

Jenny ran over to Ichabod. "Are you okay?"   
"I'm quite alright Ms.Jenny" Jenny could see that he was lying from the way he shifted on the ground.  
"Can you get up?" She asked looking over his body for life threatening injuries.  
"I think my leg maybe broken." He answered through his teeth.  
Jenny glanced at his leg. It definitely looked broken.  
"I'll call for help." Jenny said standing up  
"Never you mind that. Please go help the leftenant."  
Jenny gave him the best smile she could muster and sprinted towards the house. She had unfinished business.

 

XXXXXXX

"We gonna run mama." Abbie said as she walked up to her incoherent mother and placed a kiss on her forehead. Jenny looked at Abbie "I'm scared." She said as she was halfway ready to put her thumb in her mouth. Abbie smacked her hand. "Too old. Let's go!" Jenny grabbed her already packed bag and took her older sisters hand. "No! Wait!" Lori yelled for her girls to come back only for them not to hear her. "Bye mommy. We'll be safe alright?" Jenny waved at her mother sitting in the chair. "Do something you idiot!" Lori looked at her younger self. "Your girls are leaving. They're in danger!" She yelled into her younger face. Lori heard the door open and sprinted to catch the girls before they left. Lori stepped in front of the door blocking their path. Abbie reached for the doorknob unable to see her. She turned it and it wouldn't budge. "Hurry!" Jenny yelled hearing footsteps on the front doorsteps. "The things locked!" Abbie squeaked. "Please just stay okay?" Lori begged her beautiful babies. They were too young to be out in the world alone. They still had big cheeks and big expecting eyes, they practically just lost their baby fat. The front door opened and they both turned around and saw a white man and woman with fake smiles plastered onto their face. "Let's go girls" the woman held out her hand. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jenny walked into Abbie's house on guard. She didn't know where Abbie was hiding.  
"Come out!" Jenny yelled.  
She listened but heard nothing.  
"Where are you coward?" Jenny asked walking towards the opened basement door. Just then Abbie came behind her and pushed her down the stairs. Jenny tried to grab onto something, anything, but she continued to fall.   
"Right here." Abbie said with a smile on her face at the top of the stairs.  
Jenny laid at the bottom of the stairs with her head swimming. What just happened? She glanced up and saw Abbie descending the stairs. She jumped to her feet almost losing her balance.   
"I've shown myself." Abbie said as she stood on the stairs hands held out as if she was going to say 'now what?'   
Jenny took a step forward and Abbie sent her flying back to the wall. Jenny looked up at her sister and she could see behind her eyes that she really didn't want to be doing this. She looked so tired. Abbie was now in front of her Jenny stood up staring her intently in the eyes. When Abbie made a move Jenny put out a hand causing Abbie's breath to get caught in her throat. She watched as she gasped for air."please!" Abbie begged holding a hand to her throat. "Just kill me." She let out a tear.  
Seeing her real sister come back Jenny let go.  
Abbie walked up to her and hugged her. "Please Jenny, just let me go. Put me out of my misery." Abbie sobbed as she held onto Jenny's waist. "Please" her voice broke on the last word tugging on Jenny's heartstrings. Abbie sobbed so hard that she had gotten the hiccups. Jenny touched her head and Abbie grabbed her arm pinning it behind her. "Fuck!" Jenny yelled in pain. She used her leg and clipped Abbie sending her crashing to the ground.   
Jenny sat on Abbie's legs and stared at her tear streaked face. She pulled out the emerald crystal and twirled it in her hand, just as it did with her mother it glowed. Abbie began reaching for Jenny and screaming obscenities. Jenny simply swatted her hands away.  
"I exorcise thee, every unclean spirit" she started. Abbie's eyes grew wide. " In the name of God the Father, and in the name of Jesus Christ, our lord and judge, and in the power of the Holy Spirit." Jenny could feel herself growing hot. "that thou depart from this creature of God which our Lord has designed to bare witness to all things evil. " she continued. Abbie pushed her off and stood up. Jenny backed up scrambling to her feet. Abbie lunged for her but like before was unable to touch her. The sisters now stood nose to nose.

XXXXXXXXXX  
"NO!" Abbie yelled she tried to punch the man that now held onto her tiny body. Jenny cried while she held onto the ladies hand. Abbie said that foster care was scary. This lady didn't look too scary Jenny thought. "Let go of my sister!" Abbie yelled at the blonde lady while she thrashed around in the man's arms. He tried to cradle her like a baby. She didn't feel anything like a baby. She's been through too much. "Stop fighting baby." Lori pleaded for her daughter to just go with them. Maybe it was for the best. Abbie continued to fight. "See what you did?" Lori screamed at herself from across the room. "You ruined them!" She added. Abbie finally calmed down and the man sat her down. Lori bent down and wrapped her in her arms while she bent to retrieve her bag defeated. "I love you." Lori said into her brown ponytail. Abbie picked up her bookbag and slung it around her shoulders as they turned to leave. "Love you too mommy." Jenny said looking back at the real Lori revealing a snag- a- toothed smile. Abbie turned and glanced at her mother in the chair then at the real Lori. Before closing the door she said "you always smell like peppermints."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

"I cast out you noxious vermin, through the same Christ our Lord, who shall come to judge the living and the dead, and the world by fire." Jenny took the crystal and sliced her own palm open. She then took her index finger and drew a cross onto Abbie's forehead. She wished she had some holy water. Jenny had flashbacks of last Halloween when she and Abbie watched the exorcist. Abbie hid behind her shoulder the whole time. She hated scary movies. Jenny smirked at the irony, but the smile didn't reach her tear filled eyes. She watched as Abbie fell to the ground.


End file.
